


Hooking up with Griphook

by hermionesrini



Series: Things which JKR forgot to cover [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Canon Compliant, F/M, Goblins, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesrini/pseuds/hermionesrini
Summary: Hermione has to give up something in order to convince Griphook to help break into the vaultWarning - Human Goblin sex, Please stay away if you dont like that pairing
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, griphook - Relationship
Series: Things which JKR forgot to cover [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/731424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Hooking up with Griphook

Ron was pacing back and forth in the living room. Harry was sitting tensely in the chair.

“So how long are we going to play this Good auror,Bad auror routine?” he asked.

“As long as it takes” replied Harry “ We don't have another choice”.

“But we are three and he is one” said Ron “We can easily force him to tell us. I’m ready to use imperius curse as the Ministry has fallen anyway”

“NO” thundered Harry “Goblin magic is way complex than wizard magic. We are not sure if we would be able to turn him. Besides they are continuing to have a neutral stance with Voldemort. If they learn what he did to them,they will turn against us. As Hermione said before,we can't have the ones who possess our gold to turn against us”.

At that very moment,Hermione entered the room with a horrified expression. 

“Blimey, What happened Hermione?” asked Ron “ You look like you had kissed a dementor”.

Hermione didn't reply and just sat on the couch. She looked at Harry and then shook her head implying that her latest tactics did not work. Harry sighed as he was as fidgety as Ron but he didn't want to show it to anyone.

“He is a tough nut to crack,huh” he asked and Hermione nodded her head.

Later after dinner, Hermione went to Harry and Ron’s room . Thankfully Ron was already snoring. She beckoned him to come outside and Harry followed in his pyjamas. They walked towards the beach and Hermione was staring vacantly at the waves. Harry wanted to ask what is bothering but waited for her to come around.

“I want you to take Ron to the cave tomorrow,” she finally said.” But just make sure you come only in the evening”.

“Why?” asked Harry, totally shocked by her command.

“Look,Harry” she said, choking her tears “The less you know,the better. I just want you to take him away. This is so important”.

“What did that bastard ask you to do?” shouted Harry,he was not that naive” I’ll go kill him and bury next to Dobby”

“No,Harry” cried Hermione. “Please don't do anything. I’m begging you. Dont tell Ron also”.

“But…” he started.

“Look,Harry, “ she said “ This battle is costing everyone a lot. When Bellatrix tortured me,she said she will do this to everyone I love and every muggleborn they will capture. That's when I realised that this battle is beyond you,me or Dumbledore or anyone in this world”.

“But you cant do this Hermione” said Harry “Do you know how much it would damage your soul”.

“I’m ready to take the risk,Harry” she said “ Listen I could have just slipped a sleeping draught in both of your pumpkin juices but I’m telling you because I trust you. Dont betray my trust or try to convince me otherwise”.

Harry muttered something inaudible and kicked the sand. He knew that Hermione would do it no matter what. 

The next morning,Harry told Ron that they are going to visit the cave to find few additional clues. Hermione had declined from joining saying that she is still having PTSD from the torture of Bellatrix. She had already packed the lunch and then kissed Ron goodbye. Harry made a long look at her hoping to see if she had changed the decision but her expression was ice cold. So they left.

Hermione waited for sometime in her room as she was getting cold feet. She then remiscienced the torture by Bellatrix. Nothing can come close to this. She went to the bedroom of Griphook and knocked on the door. He opened the door.

"There you are! I know you would come. You are as intelligent as sexy you are."

"You said that it is one time and you vowed to take us into the vault. I am trusting you with this. After this, we shouldn't have anything regarding this. “

"Ho Ho! So many conditions. Okay . You can take my word. One thing about goblins is that we always honour our commitments."

Griphook stood on the bed. "Why don't you come here and give a kiss?"

"What? I have to kiss this ugly goblin. There is no step back" Hermione cursed her fate.

She slowly walked towards Griphook and stood in front of him inches away.

"You want me to repeat?"

Hermione moved forward to kiss him. Their lips met for the first time. She was very cold. Griphook felt her on her lips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. She resisted first and let it go after a few seconds.

Hermione closed her eyes so tight and continued to kiss. For a moment she forgot that she was kissing Griphook. She tongued with him. Both sucked each other's lips. Then Griphook bit her lower lip so hard she came back to senses.

"That was the best kiss I had," Griphook said.

"Is that compliment for me?" Hermione faked a smile.

"Leaving that he is goblin, he is a good kisser. It would be good if he didn't bite. WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH ME? WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS?"

"You like that? Shall we have one more?" Griphook pulled Hermione.

Their lips were locked again. She gave it completely.

Griphook's hands went around Hermione. He tried to hold her hard while kissing. Slowly Hermione wrapped her hands around Griphook. Both lost the track of time.They were kissing for like half an hour. He broke the kiss and looked directly into her eyes. She could see the lust in his eyes.

Griphook pulled Hermione again and gave a quick kiss on the lips. His hands went to her breasts. He took both her boobs into his hands. Hermione's legs started to shake.

Griphook started to unbutton her shirt. Hermione stood straight while moving. He finished undoing all the buttons.

"Remove it" Griphook said and she did as told and let the shirt to the ground. Now she is in her black bra .

Griphook started his work on her upper body. He squeezed her boobs firmly.

"Ah!" Hermione let out a soft moan but controlled it very fast. Her nipples were already erected and poking through the fiber.

Griphook laughed at it. He undid the bra and this time he took it himself. She just helped by moving hands in the direction.

"There they are! These are the most beautiful pair of boobs I have ever seen" He started sucking and kissing them.

Hermione felt proud as she took that as a compliment.

"Oh GOD! He is very good and gentle" thought Hermione. She placed her hands on his back. She felt like some child was sucking on her boobs for milk.

He stepped back. There was a little disappointed look in Hermione's face. Griphook removed his shirt. And continued his sucking on her body.

She ran her hands on his back, shoulder and arms while he was sucking her. His body is rock hard against her hands.

Griphook stopped sucking only to start kissing her again. This time she responded very quickly. He broke the kiss and stepped back.

"Remove!" Griphook pointed to her lower body. "I want to see you completely." She turned against him and started removing her jeans. She took off her panties also as she didn't want to get orders from him.

  
  


"Hermione, you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen. You are so fucking beautiful." Griphook praised her with a happy tone as he knew that he was going to have her.

  
  


Griphook pulled her and started kissing again. This time all over her face and up to her boobs. She was just moaning and holding him in her hands.

"Don't you want to see what you are going to take?" Griphook questioned.

Hermione stood there with a puzzle look.

Griphook pointed his hand towards his penis. Hermione didn't notice that a tent had already been formed at that place.

"Come on! Check it for yourself"

Hermione hesitatingly reached his trouser. Undid the button and pulled it down. He stepped from it.

Looking at his boxers, Hermione suspected something wrong.

"Go on!" whispered Griphook.

Hermione pulled his boxers only to get the shock of her life.

His cock fell on her hands. Even in a semi-hard state it is easily 8 inches and it took her entire hand to hold it. It was like he was having a third leg.

She had read in her healer training books about how different animals have different sizes. Trolls have tiny cocks despite their size. Goblins and house elves have big cocks compared to their size. A pixie has a prehensile penis which if stretched would be as long as their body.

She was still in shock . It was now in her hand.

"I think you know how to play with it," Griphook whispered in her ears.

"Get on to your knees!"

Hermione did as she was told. His cock is getting hard in her hand. She can feel it.

She started with a kiss and took the head into her mouth.

Griphook took hold of her head as she slowly started sucking his tool.

Initially she sucked till half length and stroked the rest. With one hand she took care of his balls. Those were as big as table tennis balls.

When she felt it was completely hard she took her mouth from it. She couldn't believe her eyes. It is the biggest cock she has ever seen. 10 inch rock hard length and 2-3 inches width.

She stroked it and kissed as she had to do it for a living.

Griphook was just moaning and moving her head with his hands.

Hermione forgot all her surroundings. She loved that cock. She kept sucking it with mouth while stroking it with hands.

Griphook applied force on her head. She understood that he was going to cum. She continued her strokes harder.

"Ahh, Ahhhhhhh!!!!! I am cumminggggggggggg" Griphook came very hard in Hermione's mouth.

First jet hits her throat. Her mouth was filled with a second jet which she swallowed. She removed his cock from her mouth. Next jets hit her face from forehead all over to her breasts. The goblin semen was fluorescent green and way more viscous than normal semen.

"My GOD! He came so much" Hermione thought, licking his dick. His sperm was warm and tasted pungent sweet taste which hit her brain like the wasabi sauce in the sushi restaurant she used to visit.

Griphook lifted her and started kissing her face. He tasted his own sperm from her lips. He cleaned her face and gave all the cum to her lips. She sucked all from his mouth. She is still stroking his cock down with her hands.

"That was wonderful, right?" Griphook asked between his kisses.

Hermione just moaned in response. She is forcing his head to hers with one hand and stroking his cock with another.

She completely forgot what she came for.

"Lay here on your back!" said Griphook pointing to the bed.

Hermione climbed the bed and laid across the bed and adjusted pillows under her head, so that she can see what Griphook is going to do. She gave it completely. She knows what is going to happen.

"Open your legs for me darling".

For the first time she is thinking good about him even though it was all against her will.

She obeyed him and spread her legs so that he could fit in.

"I am going to be fucked by a goblin " thought to herself " But it's all for the betterment of the wizarding community and muggles. So I have to bear it ".

Griphook leaned over her only to kiss her face. She gave the kisses back. He is playing with her boobs. He slowly went down with traces of saliva on her face to her neck and finally to her breasts.

"Mmmmmmmm!!!" was Hermione's response.

This time he sucked very hard. And bite them simultaneously.

Hermione is not uttering a single word. Just moaning and letting him have his way.

Everything stopped suddenly. Hermione opened her eyes to see Griphook adjusting himself between her legs on his knees.

Both exchanged looks and Griphook moved his head towards her pussy.

"Is he going to suck me?" Hermione to herself.

Reality hit her when his mouth meets her pussy lips.

"You are so wet! Must be waiting for this, huh?"

Hermione just smiled back as he continued to eat her.

Griphook kissed her lower lips vigorously. He licked her clit. He started inserting his tongue into her.

"Hmm!!! His tongue feels so good. He is fucking me with his tongue", she thought.

He inserted his finger to give her more pleasure.

"Ahhh!!! MMMMMMMM!!!!!" Hermione moaning continuously.

"You are so tight and sweet. I love your pussy".

Hermione is biting her lower lip to lower her moaning. Her body is completely enjoying his attention.

She pushed his head with her hands deep into her cunt. She wants it to go on.

Griphook increased his pace. Now he is fucking her with his tongue and two fingers and rubbing her clit.

"I am going to cum" announced Hermione between her moans.

"Yes baby! Cum for this goblin ! Cum for your ugly fucker's mouth" Griphook applied more force.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" She climaxed on his face. He sucked every drop of her juice and licked it clean.

He crawled on her and started kissing her. Hermione could taste her own juices from his mouth. She licked his face holding him hard. She felt his dick on her tummy. It is very hard now and she knows what it can do.

"Now, it's time for some real action baby." With a kiss on her right boob Griphook went back between her legs. He took hold of her legs and spread them more.

"Tell me this, how many dicks does your pussy know?"

"Four. I had sex with four guys till now."

"Does Ron know about the other three?"

Hermione kept silent.

"Oh I thought you were a couple. You are a vixen. Were they during the time you were dating?".

Visions flashed in Hermione's mind where she and Harry kept succumbing to the cravings of flesh when they were alone in the forest and she kept obliviating Harry after that .(Please check [Just a Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728503))

"Don't worry . The best thing about goblins is they are always discreet. Your secret is safe with me. Which is the biggest cock you have had?."

Hermione remained silent for a moment and then she whispered "You are the biggest."

"What honey? Say it properly."

"Merlin..You have the biggest cock I have ever seen and biggest one that I take into me." said Hermione.

"Well then, maybe I am the right person for you! Trust me you will love this." with this he positioned his cock straight to her pussy.

"How it will be to have a 10 inch size cock in you? Can I take it completely? Maybe it will tear me apart." Many questions running in her mind. Everything stopped when his dick head touched her pussy lips.

"What a day for me? I am going to fuck the sexiest pussy. I am going to have this beautiful woman." Griphook yelled.

"Bad one for me! I am going to be fucked by this ugly fucking goblin . Maybe it is not. I am going to be filled by a big cock. Why I am thinking all this" thought Hermione.

Griphook started rubbing his shaft over her cunt. She could feel the hardness of the entire length.Then he started pushing into her.

"Ohhh Merlin!!! You are sooo bigggg!!!!! Yelled Hermione. She is spreading her legs and pussy with her hands.

With a pop sound his dick head went inside and he stopped.

"Ahhhh!!!!! It is hurting so much. I can't take it."

"Don't worry honey! Slowly you'll be able to take it." Griphook kept pushing.

Her pussy walls are contracting and adjusting to his size. She is feeling full.

"Hmmmmm!!!!!! Please be slow!!!! Go slow!!!"

Hermione looked at his cock. Only half went inside and her pussy was expanded already to its maximum size.

"No one went that far." Hermione while he is pushing in.

"Goddd!!!!! Fuckkk!!!!! It is breaking me." Hermione shouted.

Griphook just smiled at her and worked on pushing the last 2 inches. He was completely in now.

Hermione opened her eyes and found that he successfully entered her. She felt pain due to the pressure of his cock and also pleasure of being filled.

"Oh My God!!! I can't believe that I took a monster cock into me" said Hermione.

"You are so tight! All your fuckers are tiny creatures!"

"Yes"

Griphook smiled again and started pulling it back. He pushed it back after half cock came out. He started fucking her with slow thrusts.

Her moans are converted to screams. Griphook increased his speed.

"Ahh!!! Yeahhhh!!!! Fuck... Fuck... Fuck...!!!!" screamed Hermione.

When he got comfortable with her cunt, Griphook started hard thrusts.

"Yesss!!!! Yessss!!!!! Merlin, I am going to cummmm!!!!" Hermione came on his cock.

Griphook continued his thrusts harder. Hermione started to hump her hips to match his strokes.

He took her ass into his hands and moved rapidly in her pussy.

"Yeah, yeah, You ugly fucker, give me that giant pole. Harder harder... Yes Yes..." Hermione became wild and humped heavily. She ripped his back skin with her nails.

"Take it baby.. Take it..." Griphook between his thrusts.

He moved to suck her boobs while assaulting her cunt.

Hermione placed her hands on his hips and tried to push him deeper.

"Fuck fuck fuck..... Please don't stop... harder.. deeper..." She lost control of herself. All she wanted is to be fucked hard by this monster cock.

"I am close... Don't stop.. Make me cum on that big cock.." Hermione continued her screaming.

  
  
  


"Me too baby, Suck my cock with your tight pussy"

"Ahhh!!! Yeah yeah!!! Fuck fuck!!" Hermione forced his hips to bury his cock deep into her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" Griphook shouted. He is cumming. She felt warm liquid flowing into her.

Hermione also started to cum. This is her third orgasm today and don't know how many are going to come.

Griphook holds his dick in her while cumming. He could feel her pussy walls milking his dick. After a pause he started stroking slowly.

"OH MY GOD, This feeling is so good. I never had a climax like that before. You are a real fucker. I want to suck your cock now. I want to taste our juices on it."

Griphook removed his cock from her pussy. It is still hard like a stone. He stood over her face so that she could take him into her mouth.

Hermione took the cum covered dick into her mouth as if she was very hungry for that.

"Hmmmmm!!! The taste is so nice." said Hermione and continued to lick him.

"Come here and taste it for yourself." Hermione pulled his face to her.

Their lips were locked again.

Griphook broke the kiss after they both sucked their mouths.

"You want a ride honey?" said Griphook and laid next to her. He positioned his cock to the roof.

"I would love that" Hermione was standing over him the next second.

She lowered herself onto his cock. She felt like she was going to sit on a big teddy.

She took his dick into her hand and pointed it to her pussy. And went on to it.

Griphook gripped her ass and started squeezing them hard and spanked a little.

Once she was completely done taking him. She started to hump up and down.

She started to move very fast. She was jumping literally.

"Fuck fuck fuck" Hermione started her screams.

Griphook now holds her waist and moves his hips to match her movements.

"oh Merlin ! Fuck my pussy with your goblin dick" Hermione placed her hands on his chest.

"Oh my god, oh my god!!! I am close to another climax. Yeah yeah.. Fuck fuck!!!"

Griphook never thought that Hermione would be like this.

He was just trying to satisfy her with his strokes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" She sat on his cock with moving. She is cumming on his dick."

"Your dick is so fucking great!" Hermione stood and laid next to Griphook.

She could see that his cock was still hard.

  
  


"Get on all fours. I want to take that fucking ass of yours."

Hermione was shocked with his words.

"But, I am a virgin there. I never allowed a guy to fuck my ass."

"Your deal was to sleep with me.you never specified the holes. If you back out now, our agreement will be voided"

Hermione was already in sex mode. She was completely taken by his words. She was on her knees in front of him.

"Go on, you goblin fucker. Take my ass." Hermione bent to her fours.

Griphook stood and positioned himself at her back.

He rubbed his dick on her ass cheeks. He spanked them really hard this time.

"Ahh!!!" moaned Hermione.

He started entering her back door.

Hermione was screaming like hell. He is splitting her ass with his cock.

"Ahhh!!!! Fuckkkkkkk!!!" Hermione screams all over the room. Many came in that room over the past few hours.

Griphook put a lot of effort into entering her. She helped him by spreading her butts.

Finally he was there.

Hermione felt too much pain in her arse. It was like a baseball bat was placed in her ass.

"Oh Merlin!!!!" She shouted as Griphook started anal-fucking her.

"Yeah.. yeah... " Hermione while fingering her pussy as Griphook taking care of her ass.

She could feel the heat of her pussy. She was on fire. She fingered her cunt vigorously only to cum on her hands.

Meanwhile, Griphook increased his strokes. He is now moving very fast.

"Oh my god, you are tearing me there. Fuck fuck..... harder...." Hermione yelled.

She could feel hot sperm floating in her ass. She was completely in pleasure of anal fucked. There was pain which she didn't care about.

Griphook holds her breasts over her back. Pinched her nipples hard.

A soft moan from Hermione. Her total body went red after this hell fucking session.

Griphook took his now limp dick from her ass. She could feel the emptiness.

Both laid on the bed next to each other.

"You like that?" asked Griphook.

"The best sex I ever had". Said Hermione with a kiss.

They kissed and smooched for some time. Hermione was completely exhausted and went to sleep while hugging Griphook.

\----

Hermione woke up after like an hour. She recollected everything happened. She tried to stand but couldn't because of the hard fucking.

She somehow managed to stand and started dressing. Once done, she looked at Griphook who was sound asleep.

"This ugly goblin gave me the best sex" thought to herself.

Hermione could feel the soreness both in her pussy and ass. She smiled by touching herself. And then she left.

\----

  
  
  


Hermione took a long shower.The goblin semen stinks very bad and it was very tough to clean off. She walked to her room after that.

She stood naked in front of a mirror. She could see her pussy was still in red color. She tried to finger her ass. She found that it still has some gap. Griphook's bite on her breasts and neck were clearly visible. She stood there admiring herself when she heard a door knock.

"Coming!" she shouted while wrapping a towel and opened the door.

"Blimey" exclaimed Ron as he found Hermione still wet from the bath and wrapped up in a towel exuding her sexuality. He was speechless for a moment and then managed to say " come soon to the living room".

Hermione closed the door and tears were falling from her eyes as she realised that she once again cheated on Ron even if it was for a noble cause. She got dressed and went to the living room.

Harry, Ron and Griphook were already in a discussion with a map of the Gringotts in front of them. Harry looked at her with rage filling his eyes but trying to control them.

"Guess what ?" He said saltily " Griphook has agreed to help us in breaking into the vault of Gringotts". 

Hermione glanced at Griphook and found his devilish grin with his eyes piercing through her as if recollecting how she looked naked. She immediately lowered her eyes.

"Suddenly he has decided to help our cause for some reason" continued Harry sarcastically.

Hermione shivered at the tone of his voice. But she realised how angrier he would be if she admitted that she thoroughly enjoyed having sex with that ugly little goblin. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
